Beautiful
by Shunou
Summary: "Lalu bunganya?" Sebuah gelengan. "Bintangnya?" Gelengan lain. "Kembang apinya?" Gelengan yang lebih mantap. "Lalu lampion ini?" Gelengan keras kepala./ "Kau tidak suka semua yang lebih cantik darimu ya?"/ [shika ino]


Beautiful

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings (including out-of-character-ness, bunny-messy plot, and all-you-can-see-typos) applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

[vii] lantern

Nara Shikamaru memijit khidmat pangkal hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tiba-tiba merasa pening luar biasa padahal semenit lalu dia baik-baik saja. Dia menghela napas pasrah sekaligus jengkel ketika sadar usahanya menghilangkan denyutan ganas di pelipisnya sia-sia. Peningnya tidak mereda hanya dengan pijitan kecil. Dia turunkan tangan, menggantungnya malas di sisi tubuh, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sekali lagi berhadapan dengan sumber peningnya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis sebayanya yang sejak empat bulan lalu dengan seenaknya memproklamirkan diri sebagai pacarnya.

"Apa lagi, Ino?" keluhnya berdesah panjang.

Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di depannya melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memasang wajah paling menyebalkannya (versi Shikamaru)—sebuah pertanda pasti dia akan menjadi sangat keras kepala dan merepotkan.

Yap. Merepotkan. Tidak ada kata lain yang patut untuk mendeskripsikan gadis blonde yang aduhai itu selain merepotkan.

Nah, nah, bukannya nyaris semua hal itu merepotkan bagi Nara muda? Ups, koreksi. Yamanaka Ino itu menyebalkan pangkat dua. Mungkin tiga. Apalagi dengan wajah jangan-bantah-aku-kepala-nanas-!-nya.

"Kita pulang."

Sebelah alis Shikamaru berkedut karena emosinya yang tidak lagi tenang. "Kita baru saja sampai, Ino. Kau sendiri yang meminta ke sini."

"Aku tahu." Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala menantang, pertanda lain bahwa dia tidak ingin—tidak bisa dibantah.

"Bagus." Dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan dari yang sebenarnya diperlukan, Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal rapat ke masing-masing saku celananya dan menahannya kuat-kuat di sana supaya dia tidak menonjok—ah, berhenti di sana, Bung. Pikirannya mendadak kelam. Padahal sampai empat bulan lalu Shikamaru yakin ketenangan dan penguasaan dirinya tidak bercela (dan barangkali akhirnya bisa menyaingi Kakashi-_sensei_). Namun sekarang, Yamanaka Ino lagi-lagi telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa Nara Shikamaru salah. Salah besar. Luar biasa besar. Bahkan dalam diamnya, Yamanaka Ino bisa mengarahkan Shikamaru menuju kegilaan. Shikamaru tak habis pikir dari mana kekasih hatinya itu belajar metode-metode ampuh untuk membuatnya jengkel. Benar-benar sang _master_. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu kalau aku harus mengeluarkan uang hampir tiga ribu yen untuk membeli tiket masuk 'kan?" Shikamaru menyipitkan mata mengamati perubahan air muka Ino yang samar-samar menunjukkan penyesalan. "Kau juga tahu 'kan aku harus berdiri mengantri tiga jam cuma untuk dua lembar kertas ini?" Kali ini dia mengacungkan sobekan tiket masuk taman lampion yang hanya dibuka dari pukul lima sore. Shikamaru mengibaskannya di depan wajah Ino, membuat gadis itu refleks memundurkan wajah dengan kernyitan.

"Aku tahu!" balasnya setengah membentak. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega juga, tetapi harga dirinya sebagai wanita sedang dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin kita pulang sekarang juga? Kau sadar 'kan kita berdiri hanya tujuh meter dari pintu masuk?"

Tidak biasanya Shikamaru begini. Biasanya dia hanya akan menghela napas panjang, berdecak, mendumelkan 'merepotkan' berkali-kali sampai ganti Ino yang marah, tetapi akhirnya dia juga akan menuruti kemauan gadis itu. Namun kali ini, Shikamaru tidak bisa diam. Pasalnya ini bukan yang pertama dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian yang serupa, kurang lebih dua pekan setelah mereka jadian—di kencan pertama mereka.

[i] crystal

Pagi-pagi di hari Minggu yang sakral, Nara Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu masuk kediaman Yamanaka. Demi memenuhi keinginan—yang dibuat bernada tuntutan sang kekasih, Shikamaru merelakan diri repot-repot bangun di hari yang biasanya dia habiskan di kamar. Di atas _futon_ hangatnya, tepatnya. Dia bahkan memakai pakaian paling rapinya yang baru disetrika sang ibu semalam. Bukan perkara biasa, alih-alih mudah dan ringan. Shikamaru harus rela repot-repot meladeni setiap todongan pertanyaan konyol ibunya yang cerewet, termasuk kapan dia bisa menggendong cucu Nara kecil. Itu adalah bentuk perjuangan tersendiri bagi si penerus Nara.

Dengan gerakan berirama, Shikamaru mengetuk pintu. Selang beberapa menit, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Ino yang sudah berdandan rapi (dan cantik, imbuh Shikamaru diam-diam dalam benak). Namun belum sempat dia mengomentari dan menikmati penampilan Ino, pemandangan itu dirusak oleh si empunya sendiri dengan kerutan dalam di kening putih mulusnya.

"Mana?" tuntutnya dengan bibir merucut.

"Apa?" Ganti kening Shikamaru yang berkerut dalam.

Gadis di depannya berdecak, menghentakkan kaki, kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Ini kencan pertama kita, tapi kau sudah lupa bawa hadiah?" tuduhnya dengan suara setengah memekik setengah tercekik tak percaya.

Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak sadar dia sedang berada pada situasi hidup dan mati, pemuda itu pasti lebih dulu tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan di wajah Ino. Dia justru menghela napas panjang, kemudian menarik sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi di belakang tubuh.

"Kau suka sekali menuduh. Nih," Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah prisma kristal seukuran genggaman tangan dengan seluruh sisinya merupakan segilima. Bagian dalamnya berisi lampu-lampu kecil dan rangkaian listrik yang dengan hati-hati ditata supaya tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Dia acungkan kristal bening itu di depan wajah Ino yang kini sudah kembali sumringah.

Ino menerimanya dengan senang, setengah melompat-lompat tak sabar, membuat Shikamaru mengulas senyum kecil di sudut bibir. Kalau bisa melihat senyum dan tingkah polanya yang lucu begitu, Shikamaru rela menggunakan jatah uang sakunya untuk membelikan Ino hadiah macam-macam.

"Apa ini? Bagaimana aku memakainya?"

Shikamaru kembali meraih kristal tersebut sambil menarik tangan Ino. "Kau merasakan tonjolan di sini?" Shikamaru mengarahkan jemari lentik Ino ke bagian bawah kristal, meraba bulatan kecil yang tersebunyi dengan baik. Gadis di hadapannya mengangguk-angguk semangat, matanya berbinar dan irisnya menjadi lebih biru. "Coba tekan." Dia lepaskan lagi tangan Ino dan membiarkan gadis itu memegang kristal pemberiannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau…yang membuatnya?" tanya Ino dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu membuang muka jengah sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya, membuat Ino terkikik geli melihat gelagat malunya. "Yaa…begitulah."

Sambil menggumamkan 'hmm' panjang, Ino menekan tombol kecil yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru. Rangkaian di dalam kristal tersebut menyala dan lampu-lampu kecil di dalamnya berkedip-kedip aneka rupa dan pola. Sejenak mata Ino terbelalak dan mulutnya ternganga, tetapi dengan cepat wajahnya muram. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

Dengan wajahnya yang kini suntuk, bibir merucut, dan kening berkerut, Ino kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan meletakkan kristal cantik pemberian Shikamaru yang masih menyala itu di atas meja dekat _genkan_.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati. Hilang sudah jengahnya digantikan kecemasan. Dia sudah merasa luar biasa repot hanya dengan datang ke rumah Ino untuk menjemputnya. Kalau gadis itu jadi kesal, Shikamaru tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan terhadap godaan _futon_nya yang kini sudah terlipat rapi di dalam lemari klosetnya, memanggil-manggilnya untuk pulang.

Sambil menggembungkan pipi, Ino menggeleng. "Tidak suka."

Putra satu-satunya Nara Shikaku itu menghela napas panjang. Sedikit kesal juga karena usahanya tiga hari belakangan jadi sia-sia, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk sabar dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Masih ingin pergi?" tawarnya halus.

"Yeaa…" Gadis itu menjawabnya malas-malasan dan lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus menahan diri dari godaan super sang _futon_.

[ii] sunset

Kencan kedua berlangsung selang lima hari dari kencan pertama mereka. Merasa bingung harus mengajak kencan yang bagaimana, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengajak Ino ke pantai. Siapa sih yang tidak suka pantai?

Barangkali awalnya Shikamaru akan mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan retoris begitu, tetapi nyatanya Yamanaka Ino mematahkan asumsinya dengan gemilang. _Flying colors_.

"Kenapa kita harus ke pantai di hari Jumat begini?" Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada (lagi-lagi; dan itu membuat Shikamaru berani menarik kesimpulan bahwa tiap kali Ino berpose begitu, pasti dia akan mengomel). Keningnya berkerut dalam. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dan helai-helai yang jatuh di sisi wajahnya tertiup berantakan oleh angin pantai yang kencang. Pakaiannya sederhana dan untungnya gadis itu sedang tidak ingin memakai _high heels_ dan memilih sandal bertali.

"Kau tidak suka?" Shikamaru sendiri hanya memakai celana khaki selutut dengan kaus ungu gelap. Kakinya hanya beralas _sneakers_ pemberian Ino di ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang biasa dia pakai kemana-mana (mulanya sih setengah hati, tetapi sekarang dengan senang hati). Pemuda itu tampak nyaman. Ralat, berusaha nyaman ketika menyadari ada aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu tampak gelagapan dan menjawab tergagap-gagap. "Karena…di sini panas! Ya! Ya! Panas!"

Mendengarnya, Shikamaru memicingkan mata curiga. "Kita bisa berteduh. Lagipula anginnya sejuk. Kau suka hari berangin 'kan?"

"Aku…" Nah, sekarang Ino mirip sekali dengan cacing kepanasan. Cacing pirang kepanasan yang kebetulan cantik sekali. "Aku tidak pakai _sunblock_!"

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Ha-ha. Sejak kapan Ino lupa hal-hal mendasar begitu? Mana rela dia kalau kulitnya terpapar matahari ganas barang sebentar saja. Lagipula, Shikamaru yakin, Ino membawa perlengkapan berhiasnya di dalam tas yang dia sampirkan di bahu itu. Namun, pemuda itu memilih jalan damai dengan tidak mengungkitnya. Kalau Ino sampai berbohong begini kepadanya, berarti hal itu memang tidak boleh Shikamaru ketahui, paling tidak untuk sekarang—satu fakta yang sudah lama Shikamaru pahami.

"Tunggu sebentar saja, ya?" bujuk Shikamaru sabar. Dia lirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dua puluh delapan menit lagi. Tidak terlalu lama. Nah, sekarang masalahnya bagaimana membuat gadis satu ini berhenti merengek meminta pulang. Dia melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya terhenti di area _foodcourt_ yang tidak terlalu ramai. Maklum, ini belum musim liburan panjang. "Kau lapar tidak?"

Ino mendongak, tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk—Shikamaru lega sekali.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan dan menenggelamkan tangan Ino yang lebih kecil dari miliknya ke dalam genggamannya—satu kebiasaan yang Ino tanamkan kepadanya: gadis itu ingin bergenggaman tangan saat mereka berjalan bersama. Mulanya _sih_ malu-malu, tapi sekarang mau-mau. Dia bimbing Ino menuju salah satu kursi kosong dan duduk di sana.

"Kau mau apa?"

Dengan mata birunya yang hanya dibingkai maskara tipis, Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke deretan stan makanan yang buka. "Aku mau wafel saja," pintanya dan segera disetujui Shikamaru dengan anggukan kecil. "Nanas," imbuhnya cepat ketika pemuda itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju kedai yang menjual wafel.

Shikamaru menoleh dari bahunya dan menggerutu tak bermakna. Sejak berpacaran dengannya Ino jadi suka sekali dengan nanas, tetapi itu hanya berlaku kalau mereka sedang berdua. Visi misinya _sih_ sudah jelas: membuat Shikamaru jengkel setiap kali memesan makanan rasa nanas karena setiap kali itu juga pelayan atau penjualnya akan menyeringai geli sambil melirik kepala hitamnya yang selalu dia kuncir tinggi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membeli dua porsi wafel (Shikamaru memastikan rasanya berbeda karena kekasihnya itu suka sekali menyomot bagian miliknya untuk sekadar mencicipi). Dengan dua bungkus wafel di tangan, Shikamaru kembali ke meja di mana Ino menunggu sambil memainkan liontin kalungnya. Sekilas dia lirik lagi jam tangannya dan bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk kembali ke pantai.

"Sudah tidak terlalu panas. Kita makan di pantai saja, ya?" tawar Shikamaru setengah membujuk.

Walaupun wajahnya jadi sedikit cemberut, Ino mengangguk. "Ya sudah." Dia bangkit dan menyelipkan tangannya di lekukan lengan Shikamaru. "Kita mau apa di sini?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Shikamaru.

Keduanya kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi pantai, ujung-ujung kaki mereka terjilat deburan ombak yang hangat dan berbau asin.

"Lalu kita melakukan apa?" tuntut Ino setelah mencari posisi nyaman duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Shikamaru sedangkan tangannya mulai mencuil wafel bagiannya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan gumaman dalam karena dia tengah menggigit wafel miliknya. Setelah sekali menggigit, dia sodorkan wafelnya kepada Ino yang dengan tak sabar menerimanya. Bagian tepi wafel yang tidak berselai sudah dia makan, menyisakan bagian tengahnya yang manis dengan aroma khas arbei.

"Nah, coba lihat." Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan Ino ke ujung lautan yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna. Cahaya biru dan hijau yang terpantul di permukaan air laut beriak tergantikan warna emas, lembayung, biru gelap, dan sapuan halus merah muda di sana sini. "Banyak yang bilang di sini _sunset_ paling bagus di Konoha."

Seolah mendapat sentakan kuat, Ino melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru. Mata birunya membulat dan memantulkan rona-rona matahari tenggelam, tetapi sekejap kemudian dia menghadiahi picingan mata ke arah kekasihnya—yang diam-diam menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau membawaku ke sini untuk ini?"

Dengan kening berkerut, Shikamaru menjawab, "…ya?"

"Serius, Shikamaru?"

Nara Shikamaru tidak bisa mendeduksikan apakah kekasih tiga-minggunya ini sedang senang atau jengkel. Wajah putihnya merona merah, entah karena efek cahaya sore yang kemerahan atau karena aliran darahnya yang cepat. Semoga saja itu hanya permainan cahaya matahari, atau kalau memang wajahnya betulan merona semoga itu itu karena merah tersipu-sipu dan bukannya merah menahan amarah. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak suka."

Shikamaru mengerang dalam hati mendengarnya. Baiklah, Bung, dua kencanmu gagal sudah.

Diam-diam pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada kencan ketiga.

[iii] bear

Ada perasaan luar biasa lega yang dirasakan Shikamaru kala terbangun pagi ini. Rasanya dia bisa membubung tinggi di langit tanpa bantuan pesawat, balon udara, atau sayap. Rasa leganya membuat seluruh tubuhnya ringan dan barangkali postulat Newton tidak lagi berlaku baginya.

Ah, tunggu dulu. Kalau itu berlebihan namanya. Yang jelas, sekarang ini Shikamaru lega. Titik.

Ini hari Minggu, minggu keempat dia dan Ino berpacaran dan siang ini mereka akan berkencan. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Selama dua minggu ini dia sudah memeras otak, memilih dengan seksama dan dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi. Akhirnya hadiah kecil yang akan dia berikan kepada Ino terpilih juga.

Sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang bulunya lembut sekali (tentu saja ini versi Sakura yang telah memberinya saran bagus). Si teddy kecil itu berwarna merah tembaga, dipakaikan topi, tuxedo hitam (konyolnya, tanpa celana), dan dasi kupu-kupu merah. Setelah sedikit modifikasi, Shikamaru memasang alat rekam di bagian cakar kirinya—sisi tangan Shikamaru yang biasa Ino pegang. Alat kecil itu sudah diisi dengan rekaman suaranya sendiri (demi Tuhan, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Shikamaru jengah luar biasa, tapi apa _sih_ yang tidak buat Ino?).

Dia tidak tahu harus membungkusnya dengan apa dan bagaimana. Akhirnya benda kecil itu hanya dia masukkan ke dalam tas kertas—yang kini sedang dia tenteng. Talinya dia genggam dengan kekuatan berlebih sebagai wujud penyaluran kegundahan dan kekalutannya. Berbagai skenario mengerikan (yang tentunya melibatkan Ino yang sedang marah) berputar-putar dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya pening seketika.

Nah Shikamaru, hanya berpikir dan berasumsi tidak akan memberimu apa-apa. Mari kita selesaikan saja. Batinnya berusaha menyemangati keberaniannya yang mulai luntur.

Setelah sekian lama berperang dengan dirinya, Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil mengetuk pintu. Tak lama pintu terbuka, tetapi yang tampak bukan Ino melainkan sang ibu yang tersenyum lebar.

"_Ara_, Shikamaru-_kun_. Masuklah dulu, biar bibi panggilkan Ino."

Shikamaru mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Nyonya Yamanaka masuk ke kediamannya yang rapi dan semerbak harum bunga. Ah, begini rupanya rumah pengusaha bunga terbesar di Konoha. Pantas saja Ino selalu wangi bunga bahkan tanpa parfum sekali pun.

"Ino! Shikamaru-_kun_ sudah datang! Cepat turun!" Begitu memanggil putri semata wayangnya, nyonya rumah segera berlalu ke dapur dan melanjutkan aktivitas membuat _cookies_nya yang sempat tertunda barang sejenak.

Terdengar sahutan tak bermakna dari atas dan tak lama, Ino turun dengan tergesa-gesa sambil pontang-panting membawa tas dan sepatunya.

"Shikaa!" Belum lagi sampai di anak tangga terbawah, gadis periang itu seenaknya melemparkan diri, membuat Shikamaru terjengkang kaget dan buru-buru melemparkan diri menangkap Ino yang kemudian bergelayut di lehernya.

"Kau apa-apaan _sih_!" hardiknya kaget.

Gadis cantik itu hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan diri dari tangkapan sempurna Shikamaru. "Hanya mencoba memperagakan adegan dari drama tv semalam."

Shikamaru melotot ganas. "Kalau aku tidak bisa menangkapmu bagaimana?"

"Yah," dengan entengnya, Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Aku akan jatuh—BLUK, begitu. Mungkin sedikit terkilir."

Kelakarnya sama sekali tidak membuat pelototan Shikamaru mengecil.

"Tapi kau kan pasti menangkapku kok," konklusinya dengan suara tandas.

Mendengarnya, Shikamaru menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Dari mana asalnya kepercayaan penuh itu, Shikamaru tidak paham. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Mana dulu hadiahku?"

Shikamaru memutar bola mata, setengah geli setengah bertanya-tanya juga. Kapan gadis ini lupa hadiah-hadiah kecilnya? Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengulurkan tas kertas yang digenggamnya tadi dan dengan cepat pula matanya kembali terbelalak. Muncul lagi perasaan was-wasnya. Bagaimana kalau Ino tidak menyukai hadiahnya? Shikamaru menelan ludah kuat-kuat.

Ino menerimanya dengan antusias dan langsung merogoh isinya. Dengan wajah setengah kaget dia keluarkan boneka berbulu selembut beludru itu dari dalam tas dan memandanginya dengan terbengong. "Ini…"

"Kau…suka?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit gugup. Di hadapan Ino, Shikamaru bisa menjadi luar biasa aneh. Sangat tidak dirinya.

Dengan gerakan yang terkesan terburu-buru, Ino kembali memasukkan boneka luar biasa lucu itu ke dalam wadahnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. "Ayo cepat berangkat."

Shikamaru mengerang dalam hati. Jelas sekali Ino tidak suka hadiahnya. Diam-diam dia berdoa agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui soal rekaman suaranya yang dia tanamkan di dalam boneka itu. Kembali mengingat suara malas-malasannya dalam rekaman tersebut, Shikamaru bergidik ngeri.

[iv] flower

Sudah tiga kali kencan yang, jujur saja lah, semuanya bermula dan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Ino selalu ngambek dengan hadiah-hadiahnya dan tidak menyukai kejutan _sunset_nya. Besok mereka akan kencan lagi (untuk yang keempat kalinya) dan Shikamaru lagi-lagi merasa was-was. Kejutan apa yang harus dia berikan kepada gadisnya itu? Dia sampai pening kepala memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan cokelat? Semua gadis suka." Itu saran dari Tenten yang langsung Shikamaru tolak di tempat. Kalau ada gadis yang benci cokelat, itulah Ino. Dalihnya _sih_, cokelat biangnya gemuk.

"Bo-boneka…?" Hinata yang gugup ikut sumbang ide. Yang itu juga ditolak karena di kencan terakhir Ino ngambek gara-gara teddy imut (sekali lagi, itu versi Sakura).

"Belikan baju saja, Shika." Untung Sakura tidak kapok membantunya, tetapi lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus menolak. Masa iya dia memberi Ino baju? Halo! Dia tidak punya selera berbusana yang bagus dan selera Ino benar-benar…_bizzare_ kalau enggan dibilang ekstrem. Lagipula, Shikamaru harus berdalih bagaimana kalau nanti Ino bertanya dari mana dia tahu ukuran bajunya. Dijawab 'dipilihkan Sakura' bisa-bisa Ino marah karena dia menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis lain (Ino itu pencemburu bahkan dengan buku sekali pun). Dijawab jujur ehem 'aku tahu ukuranmu' justru malah akan mengumpankannya ke mulut harimau 'kan? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Shikamaru masih ingin hidup sampai tua, kalau bisa sih dengan anatomi yang sehat dan utuh.

"Kupon belanja?" Yang ini datang dari Naruto. Hal pertama yang terpikir dalam benak Shikamaru seharusnya 'dari mana aku dapat kupon belanja?', tetapi yang mampir ke pikirannya justru kelegaan karena Naruto tidak menodongkan _ramen_ cintanya untuk diberikan kepada Ino.

"_Potato chips_…atau barbekyu." Yang ini datang dari siapa, tidak perlu ditanya. Tolak.

"Aku punya anak anjing akita. Bulunya putih bersih, jarang sekali lho. Lucu sekali. Sakura saja bilang lucu." Ini tentu saja dari Kiba. Ide bagus sebenarnya, apalagi Sakura sudah menambah suara setuju (apa yang dibilang lucu olehnya 90% juga lucu bagi Ino), tetapi Shikamaru harus menolak tegas. Bukannya apa. Shikamaru hanya kasihan dengan masa depan anak anjing tak berdosa itu. Pasalnya bagi Ino, yang namanya hewan peliharaan itu adalah yang tidak buang air, tidak butuh makan, dan mandi, tetapi bisa tetap cantik.

"Aku punya satu set alat kesehatan!" Tidak, terima kasih. Ide Rock Lee terkadang luar biasa mengerikan.

"Aku bisa menjual koleksi serangga langkaku untuk kau biakkan bersama Ino." Yikes. _No_, _thank you_. Si Aburame itu tampaknya tak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai ada satu saja serangga yang terlihat Ino.

"Lebih baik tidak usah diberi." Suara berat dan dalam itu hanya punya satu asal: Sasuke. Yeah, kalau saja Shikamaru ini masih Shikamaru yang tiga minggu lalu, barangkali dia dengan senang hati menerima ide itu. Sejak kapan dia mau repot-repot begini? Kalau dulu jawabannya: _never_! Sekarang 'kan sudah beda lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan lukisanku? Aku punya lukisan seksi Ino." Pencetus ide ini langsung mendapat bogem di pipi. Alis Shikamaru berdenyut-denyut. Dua hal; bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru memberi lukisan Ino yang tentunya sedang berpose macam-macam (terima kasih untuk Sai yang tertular mesum dari Kakashi-_sensei_) dan beraninya pemuda impasif itu melukis kekasihnya sebagai objek lukis.

"Bunga saja, Shikamaru." Nah! Ide cemerlang siapa ini?! Neji! Oh, oh, Hyuuga Neji. Kalau saja Shikamaru sudah berganti preferensi pasangan dan tidak punya malu, barangkali pemuda pendiam itu sudah dia peluk atau lebih (Shikamaru bergidik).

Dan akhirnya dengan berbagai kendala dan kemelut dalam memilih hadiah kencan mereka, datanglah hari yang dinanti-nanti.

Berdiri gagah di depan pintu kediaman Yamanaka di hari Sabtu cerah (secerah hati Ino nantinya, amin), buket bunga besar itu Shikamaru coba sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sepagian tadi dia sudah menahan malu dengan datang ke toko bunga (dengan hati-hati dia pilih yang bukan milik keluarga Yamanaka), mengambil buket bunganya yang Hinata dan Sakura bantu pesankan dua hari lalu (sekali lagi memastikan rangkaiannya cocok sebagai hadiah kepada sang kekasih karena bisa gawat kalau sampai buket bunganya justru bermakna 'kita putus saja'), dan membawa mobilnya menuju kompleks kediaman Yamanaka. Beruntung hari ini sang ayah, Shikaku, tengah berbaik hati dan rela meminjamkan Mustangnya untuk putranya pakai. Kalau tidak, barangkali Shikamaru harus berjalan kaki dengan sebuket bunga besar.

Semoga saja kerepotannya hari ini terbayar lunas.

"Kau cepat sekali datangnya."

Ino yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan muncul di hadapannya membuat pemuda itu kaget. Buru-buru dia perlihatkan buket bunga indahnya (sudah dikonfirmasi sendiri oleh Hinata, Sakura, dan penjaga toko bunga) dan secara harfiah menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung lancip Ino yang langsung juling karena berusaha melihat barang besar di depannya.

"Apa ini, Shika?"

Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak sedang dilanda krisis kepercayaan diri, dia pasti sudah mendengus mendengarnya. Namun, Ino memang ahlinya membuat Shikamaru kehilangan logika. "Bunga. Untukmu."

Dengan ragu, Ino menerimanya. "Oke…"

Nah 'kan. Shikamaru tidak suka mendengar jenis suara Ino yang seperti itu. Pengalamannya membuktikan apa pun yang akan datang setelahnya akan jauh dari bahagia. "Kau…suka…?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka bunga."

Kalau bukan karena ada ratusan otot dan saraf yang menghubungkan bola mata dengan tengkorak kepalanya, barangkali dua kelereng hidup itu sudah menggelinding di tanah. "Kau tidak suka bunga?" tanyanya setengah ngeri, mencoba memastikan kerja telinganya.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kau…" Shikamaru memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berontak pening. "Keluargamu punya toko bunga besar."

"Itu bisnis, tidak ada hubungannya dengan preferensi pribadi. Hmph!"

Shikamaru tersedak napasnya dan terbatuk panjang. Oh _man_…

[v] star

Ini harus berhasil. Harus.

Sudah empat kencan dan empat kejutan tidak ada yang berhasil membuat Yamanaka Ino berteriak senang dan memeluknya. Oke, jangan salah. Bukannya dia ingin dipeluk atau apa (sebenarnya dia ingin sekali, tetapi sayangnya Shikamaru harus menggesernya di posisi _urgent_ kedua). Sebagai pemuda yang notabene (karena kurangnya pernyataan cinta di awal) memacari gadis paling cantik seantero Universitas Konoha, Shikamaru punya harga diri yang harus dijunjung. Kalau biasanya angka intelejensi nyaris tiga digit plus plus itu yang jadi kebanggaan, sekarang lain soal. Kecerdasan ternyata tidak diimplikasikan dengan kesuksesan sebagai pacar. Lihat saja Shikamaru. Buket bunga seharga dua ribu sekian yen itu tak berarti banyak.

Dan di malam kencan kelimanya ini, Shikamaru harus, harus bisa mencari sesuatu untuk membuat Ino senang.

Pilihannya jatuh di planetarium milik keluarga Uchiha yang berhasil dia sabotase untuk malam ini. Intinya: berdua saja di planetarium menikmati pertunjukan bintang. Romantis 'kan?

Entahlah. Shikamaru jadi takut memikirkannya. Lebih-lebih setelah melihat kernyitan yang sama di empat kencan terakhir mereka kini juga hadir di malam kelima. Uh oh _no_.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ayo masuk dulu." Dengan setengah grogi, Shikamaru menggiring Ino memasuki gedung planetarium yang kini sepi. Dia pilih bangku yang ada di tengah, mencari titik paling indah untuk mengamati bintang-bintang buatan di kubah besarnya.

"Shika…"

Shikamaru tidak suka kalau sudah mendengar suara bernada begitu. Nada itu juga sering dipakai ibunya yang luar biasa cerewet untuk memarahinya. Semoga saja Ino bermaksud lain. "Duduklah dulu, berbaring, dan rileks. Oke?"

Dengan setengah hati Ino menurut. Dia duduk di sisi Shikamaru, merebahkan diri di sandarannya yang kemudian turun perlahan-lahan. Ruang planetarium itu gelap total sebelum akhirnya titik-titik kecil di kubah berpendar indah. Titik-titik itu kemudian menyebar, membentuk pola-pola yang tampak pada semesta. Bahkan walaupun tahu nyala-nyala kecil itu hanya cahaya artifisial, tetap saja orang tidak bisa memungkiri keindahannya—(Shikamaru merasa puas luar biasa).

"Aku tidak suka bintang."

Kalimat itu menyapu bersih seringai puas di wajah Shikamaru. Dengan gusar dan terburu-buru, Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memelototi Ino dari kegelapan. "Apa _sih_ yang tidak kau suka?!"

Nara Shikamaru frustasi luar biasa.

[vi] firework

Gagal dengan kencan kelimanya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk _break_ sejenak dari huru-hara dan segala kelimpungan mengenai ide hadiah dan kejutan untuk Ino. Merasa tiga minggu adalah waktu yang lumayan lama untuk _break_, Shikamaru kembali mengajak kekasihnya berkencan. Tidak bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan kencan juga karena teman-temannya yang lain dan ratusan warga Konoha juga akan hadir.

Yap. Festival tahunan yang memperingati lahirnya kota kelahiran mereka. Festivalnya akan luar biasa besar karena diadakan sekaligus dengan festival kebudayaan yang umum diselerenggarakan setiap musim panas. Akan ada banyak stan makanan, permainan, dan pedagang baju hingga aksesoris, tetapi bukan mereka yang menjadi _main event_ Shikamaru.

Acara yang akan paling dinanti-nanti pengunjung ada di penghujung festival. Apalagi kalau bukan pertunjukan kembang api. Dengar-dengar tahun ini jumlah kembang apinya dilipatgandakan sebagai wujud apresiasi kemajuan pesat Konoha. Untuk hari istimewa ini, Shikamaru sudah memastikan lokasi dengan pemandangan terbaik yang bisa dia dapat. Setelah memisahkan diri dari sekelompok teman satu universitas mereka, Shikamaru segera membimbing Ino yang malam ini cantik sekali dengan yukata lembayung menuju bukit kecil yang sepi dan jarang didatangi orang. Untuk _event-event _seperti menikmati kembang api, bukti kecil itu akan sangat cocok.

Shikamaru bangga luar biasa terhadap dirinya. Selain bangga dengan ide kencannya, dia juga senang karena bukit kecil itu adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiri—mengamati pergerakan awan dengan intensitas lebih tinggi dari seorang pengamat cuaca dan iklim mana pun. Barangkali ada baiknya pemuda itu pindah fokus studi saja. Mungkin di suatu tempat di dunia ini ada studi yang fokus untuk mempelajari atmosfer dan awan secara khusus. Apa orang bilang? Menyelam sambil minum air. Namun, bukan itu inti acaranya malam ini. Di bukit yang tidak banyak diketahui orang itu, pemandangan kembang api akan jauh lebih indah karena mendapat latar belakang deretan gedung pencakar langit yang berkelip-kelip oleh kehidupan.

Yap, sempurna.

…iya 'kan?

"Kenapa kita malah menyepi di sini, Shika? Kau tidak berpikir yang macam-macam 'kan?" tuduh Ino. Berwajah bingung pun, gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda dengan senyum manisnya.

Shikamaru berdecak. "Kita nonton di sini saja. Tidak berdesak-desakkan."

"Aku tidak masalah berdesak-desakkan." Ino mengedikkan bahu, kemudian mengangkat kipas kertasnya hingga menutupi separuh bawah wajah cantiknya yang dipoles _make-up_ tipis.

"Nanti kau tidak bisa menikmati pertunjukannya," seloroh Shikamaru berusaha berargumen.

"Aku juga tidak ingin-ingin amat nonton."

Kalau yang ini, Shikamaru kaget. "Kau tidak ingin menonton kembang api?"

"Iya," jawab Ino enteng sembari mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat sehabis berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru jadi ikut gerah luar biasa. Kaus tanpa lengan yang dia pakai rasanya jadi tidak senyaman tadi. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka kembang api."

Malam itu rasanya suara Ino jauh lebih keras dibanding suara ledakan kembang api di udara dan gemuruh sorak para pengunjung festival. Dan sejak malam itu, Shikamaru memutuskan bahwa enam adalah angka yang tepat untuk berhenti mencoba.

[vii] lantern

"Ayo kita pulang saja!" Ino ngotot luar biasa.

Nara Shikamaru berdecak. Dia jengkel, luar biasa jengkel padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sejengkel ini kepada gadis pirang satu itu. Sejak kecil mereka dekat dan kedekatan mereka begitu kentara sampai-sampai di usia belia pun mereka dijuluki pasangan tak terpisahkan. Nyatanya, status berpasangan mereka baru resmi empat bulan lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau minta diajak ke mari?" Pemuda itu menggeretakkan gigi-giginya hingga rahangnya sakit. Shikamaru menunduk untuk memandang Ino yang satu kepala lebih pendek darinya. Mata hitamnya berpendar cokelat oleh keremangan taman. Keningnya mengernyit dalam dan rahangnya keras.

"Aku ingin tahu saja. Banyak sekali yang bilang ini tempat bagus, jadi aku penasaran."

"Lalu setelah melihat, kita langsung pulang?"

"Tepat."

"Kau bisa lihat dari posternya saja!" Shikamaru mendesah gusar, membuat Ino balas memelototinya. "Kau merepotkan sekali."

Shikamaru tidak habis pikir. Oke deh, niat awal Ino memang hanya ingin tahu, tetapi kenapa lagi wajah masam itu dipasang. Apa yang salah dengan tempat ini? Rasa-rasanya _sih_ tidak ada. Taman ini berada di posisi pertama sebagai tempat kencan paling romantis dan memang tidak sedikit pasangan yang menggunakan taman ini sebagai tempat untuk melamar kekasih atau merayakan hari jadi mereka. Tempat yang sesuai untuk kencan Shikamaru dan Ino 'kan? Jadi, tidak ada yang salah 'kan?

Tidak ada, kecuali lampion-lampion dan berbagai rupa lentera yang mulai dinyalakan itu tampak luar biasa indah.

Tiba-tiba saja, bagai tersengat listrik, Nara Shikamaru menemukan pencerahan dari segala frustasinya yang menumpuk cepat dalam empat bulan terakhir. Tanpa mengindahkan rengekan Ino, dia menarik gadis itu menuju salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di bawah lentera keemasan dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Coba katakan kepadaku," mulainya. Dia setengah memaksa agar Ino mau menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak suka kristal pemberianku?" Mendapati gelagat gelisah Ino, Shikamaru buru-buru menambahkan. "Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong."

"Kau bilang kau membuatnya sendiri…" gumam Ino dengan kepala tertunduk. Poni panjangnya jatuh menutupi mata.

"Lalu?"

Sembari menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba meledak, Ino berkacak pincang. "Lalu?" Telunjuknya menuding Shikamaru dan menusuk tulang dadanya keras-keras. "Kau punya waktu untuk membuat kristal sebagus itu, tapi tidak mau membalas pesanku atau menjawab teleponku."

Merasa tusukan kekasihnya semakin menjadi-jadi, Shikamaru buru-buru menangkap tangan Ino dan menahannya di pangkuan. "Itu karena kau mengirim pesan tanpa maksud jelas dan menelepon hanya untuk menggosip."

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin bicara dengan pacarku!" pekiknya gusar. Suaranya lumayan keras dan membuat beberapa orang yang lewat melirik mereka dengan senyum geli.

"Lalu _sunset_ itu? Yang ini bukan masalah waktu juga 'kan?"

Ino membuang muka. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Ada kesan malu dari caranya bicara.

"Lalu boneka?"

"Aku suka boneka, tapi kalau kau yang memberi aku jadi tidak suka!" jawab Ino tandas seolah-olah itu adalah jawaban paling logis di dunia.

Urat di kening Shikamaru berdenyut. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak suka!"

Sambil menghembuskan napas, pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu menyandarkan punggung di bangku. "Lalu bunganya?"

Sebuah gelengan. "Tidak suka."

"Bintangnya?"

Gelengan lain. "Tidak suka."

"Kembang apinya?"

Gelengan yang lebih mantap. "Tidak suka juga."

"Lalu lampion ini?" Shikamaru memicingkan mata.

Gelengan keras kepala. "Aku tidak suka, Shikaa!"

Si Nara balas membeliak mata. "Kau tidak suka semua yang lebih cantik darimu ya?"

Pelototan Ino menghilang dan kini wajahnya memerah. "Jadi kau mau bilang aku ini cantik?" tantangnya beberapa saat kemudian begitu dia berhasil bicara.

Setengah mendengus, Nara Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya ke orang-orang sekeliling yang tengah berjalan santai. "Kau 'kan memang cantik."

Rona merah itu kembali dan kali ini beberapa derajat lebih pekat. Mungkin begini rasanya mabuk cinta karena sekarang kepalanya terasa ringan dan dia siap terbang kapan saja.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"Nanti aku kalah cantik."

Nara Shikamaru terbengong.

Luar biasa. Gadis ini barangkali dikirim kepadanya supaya menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Pasti itu. [ ]

.

A/N : Okelah, ini saatnya mengakui kekurangan: amit-amit dah saya nggak bisa nulis humor. Haha. Semoga yang satu ini jadinya nggak jayus atau abal atau justru hiperbolis. Ide pertama cuma bagian tujuh ( ). Nggak tahunya ide cerita melebar jadi tujuh drable Shika gagal kencan. Judulnya kayaknya nggak begitu nyaut juga. Eaaah. Kalimat Shika "kau tidak suka semua yang lebih cantik darimu ya" saya baca sekilas dari teks terjemahan acara di tv kabel. Nggak tahu deh itu acara apa. Ini ShikaIno pertama saya (dan Shikamaru memang OOC hehe but that's the whole point :3).

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

Shun'ou


End file.
